Dark Princess
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: The story of Dracula and Buffy's daughter growing up and trying out her wings in a big strange world, and trying to stay out of trouble at the same time. What's a sixteen year old girl to do?


_**Hey everyone, I know this story may be starting off a bit strange, but it will make sense later, I have been working on this ever since season five first showed on television, yes, I've been working on this for a very long time, I wanted it perfect, it may still have a few kinks, but I think it is wonderful enough now after so much work.**_

_**This chapter is a sort of introduction to the story, a chance for you, the readers, to have a sort of heart to heart with Melody, one of the biggest key figures in this story. You'll get to hear from young Melody in the rawest form possible as she writes in a brand spanking new diary to celebrate her Sweet Sixteenth birthday.**_

* * *

**Introduction- Meet Melody**

Dear brand new diary,

My name is Melody Summers-Tepesh, I am 16 years old and have led a most unconventional childhood, I am half vampire, from my father's side, believe it or not, but my father is none other than the infamous Count Dracula, I'm not sure how it all happened, my mother won't tell me, she says the past is the past and she's not proud of it, but she loves me desperately, therefore the present and the future are what is important to her, my future to be precise, my mother is always so concerned about me.

My mother, is Buffy Summers, the most legendary slayer to have ever existed, which has always puzzled me in regards to my father, how on earth did the worlds most famous slayer and the worlds most famous vampire end up in bed together, let alone making a baby.

I researched the whole thing and it is supposed to be genetically impossible for vampires and humans to have babies, but then again, my mother has told me all about a friend of hers named Angel, he's a vampire and he's got a son named Connor, whom by the way, I have a date with this weekend, but shhh, don't tell my father, lol.

Connor is so brave and so handsome, I feel so nervous every time I see him, every time he reaches out for my hand, I can tell that sometimes when he looks at me that he wants to give me my very first kiss, oh I so hope he gives me that very special kiss on my birthday, that would be the best birthday present ever, I just hope he doesn't do it in front of my father.

It's not that my father doesn't want me to find happiness, it's just that I am his only child and also the fact that Connor is the son of one his rivals, I told him once before about Connor and whom he was, my father was so upset, he forbade me from ever seeing Connor again.

However, I am most thankful that my mother does not agree with him, she thinks he is a fine young man and I've chosen wisely, my mom really is the best, I don't know where I'd be without her, she's so wise and warm, she is always there for me no matter what.

She was really reluctant to let my father into my life when he discovered my existence, I was five years old then, I'll never forget it, he just showed up on my mom's doorstep look ever so regal, though his face was touched by furious rage, and dare I say it, pain, he demanded to know why my mother hadn't found some way to tell him that he'd fathered a daughter, he said he deserved to know and that my mother was lucky that he didn't sue her for custody of me, he said he'd be content with joint custody, he wanted to be in my life, I remembered feeling so overjoyed that the father I never knew wanted me, he really wanted me, he cared about me after all, he just didn't know that I existed.

I understand that my mother had her reason for keeping me from my father, she thought she was protecting me from a life of corrupt darkness, she was so afraid that my father's world would taint me, but I think she realized that I held a part of her in me too, just as much as I did of my father, my decisions are my own and my decisions alone would carve my future, all she could do was prepare me for it.

My father is the best father a girl could ask for, he took me to see beautiful musicals in glorious theatures and introduced me to fine literature, he showed me so much and he always makes sure that I am well cared for and I want for nothing, I've always had nothing but the best education.

Enough of that for now I suppose, I'm far too excited to dwell on the past right now, tonight is November 22nd, my birthday and my father has arranged for a grand celebration at Tepesh Castle for my Sweet Sixteen, he keeps telling me that he was a big surprise birthday present for me, but he just won't tell me what it is yet, ugh, it's driving me insane, I doubt it's the typical Sweet Sixteen gift, you know, a car, no, my father isn't like that, he always makes his birthday gifts to me far more meaningful, and with this being my Sweet Sixteen, I know it is going to be very special and straight from my beloved father's heart, despite what others may think, he does have one, a very big one in fact, at least for me he does.

Oh, I can hear my mother and Aunt Dawn calling me, Aunt Willow is here to pick us up to go to the castle for my party, Uncle Xander was already there supposedly helping my father get all of his surprises ready, oh I can hardly wait, I am so super excited.

Goodbye for now diary, I'll talk to you again soon.

Sincerely,

**Melody**

* * *

**_I hope everyone like that introduction featuring Melody's diary entry, I worked very hard on it and I am working equally as hard on Chapter 1, I really have very high hopes for this story. One thing though, I don't want to hear in reviews how you disliked Dracula, if that's how you feel, then I don't understand why you are reading my story, I like Dracula, I think he's delicious, that my friends, is simply that. Anyway, to all of those that have no intentions of complaining at me, I so look forward to your reviews, I love hearing from you more than you can ever imagine, your praise and encouragement gives me what I need to keep on writing, no matter what I have to go though_**

**_You see, I am very ill right now with a bleeding stomach ulcer that requires surgery and I just had to go to the psych doctor to get re-evaluated as an adult for mild autism, it was the most nerve wracking experience of my life._**

**_I only ask that people remember what I am going through and think on how hard I am working despite it all_**.

_**Yours always,**_

**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


End file.
